


Captain?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Vodi has some concerns to share.





	Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> Zeer'ana belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Vodiastia quietly waited as Zeer’ana went to pass the briefing room. “Hey, Zeer’ana?” Vodiastia asked which caught the attention of her Cathar captain who paused to look at her before walking into the room. 

“Yeah, Vodi?” Zeer’ana asked, which caused Vodiastia to smile a bit at her old nickname, she still preferred that over Stitch or the other ones.

“I noticed you and Aric are getting, ah, a little too, personal.” Vodistia stated as Zeer’ana back her up against some of the chairs, resting her hand on top of two of them and leaned towards her with a teasing smirk as Vodiastia looked up at her a bit, feeling a familiar warmth rush to her cheeks.

“What’s the matter?” Zeer’ana asked as she moved her head forward to purr into the younger commando’s ear. “Are you feeling a little jealous?”.

“No! I’m worried you’ll get in trouble!” Vodiastia replied frantically, if Garza found out, there’d be hell to pay. Even worse if the Senate found out.

“Sure you are.” Zeer’ana purred again as she moved a hand closer to Vodiastia and drew her head back to give her another teasing smirk. “You can join in if you want, I doubt Jorgan would mind, I know I wouldn’t. And we both know you have a thing for Cathar.”.

Vodiastia stared at her with wide eyes as she started blushing at those implications, she wasn’t going to say she didn’t find either of her superiors unattractive. “I need to, ah, go check on how Elara’s doing!” Vodiastia yelped as she offered up a nervous smiled and made a break for it, almost colliding with Jorgan as she did so and refusing to look him in the eye. “Bye!”.

*****************************

Aric Jorgan watched as the flustered sergeant left and eyed Zeer’ana who seemed overly smug. “That was mean.” Aric pointed out, he had missed the dark shade of green that kid’s cheeks had been.”What’d you do? Kiss her?”.

“Nah, just flirted a bit.” Zeer’ana said. “How much of that did you hear?”.

“All of it, her concerns aren’t unjustified,” Jorgan remarked then smirked at her. “You had that poor girl blushing.”.

“It’s not my fault we need to get her a boyfriend ---”.

“Or a girlfriend.” Jorgan added, knowing full well the young sergeant swang both ways and he didn’t miss the way the woman’s ears switched.

“Or just a one-night stand, she needs to get laid. Or whatever, get rid all that high-strung behavior.”.

Jorgan noticed her look. “What are you planning?”.

“Follow me.” Zeer’ana chirped back happily as she left the room.

**********************

“Dorne, mind if I swipe Corr from you?” Vodiastia turned to look at Zeer’ana as Dorne nod slightly.

“Of course, sir!” Dorne said as he shooed Vodiastia out of the room.

“W-what is it?” Vodiastia stuttered out as she followed the captain towards the holotable which caused Zeer’ana to turn to face her and grin. 

“I was right, Aric won't mind.” Zeer’ana purred as she moved closer to Vodiastia. “And still haven’t said if you wanted in or not.”.

“I…..I want to, but if G---” Vodiastia was all too aware that she had gotten herself pinned again and let out a started gasp as Zeer’ana suddenly cupped her face and drew her into a kiss, which caused her words to die in her mouth instantly as she leaned a bit into it.

“C’mon, I know you don’t actually care about what Garza has to say.” Zeer’ana remarked quietly and in that damned smug tone of hers as she drew back and gently stroked the tattoos on Vodiastia’s right cheek, which caused to lean into the trust. “And I know you’re scared to let somebody in, but you will need to get that the stick out of your ass.”.

“Please don’t ruin the moment.” Vodiastia muttered which earned a snort as the Cathar leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
